


The Irresistible Charm of Carole Lombard

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still a question like this, something irrational, meant all the rules went out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irresistible Charm of Carole Lombard

“Are we boring?”

 

“Hmm?” Hotch lifted his head from Emily’s lap, didn’t like it, and put it back where it belonged.

 

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and they were lying on the couch watching _My Man Godfrey_.Well, Emily was sitting and he was lying.Before she spoke Hotch laughed so hard, he snorted.There was no wonder that Carole Lombard was one of his all-time favorite actresses.

 

“Are we boring?” she asked again.

 

“Do you think we are?”

 

“Hotch!”

 

“What?What kind of question is that?” he turned to rest on his back looking up at her.There was concern etched across her pretty face and that concerned him.

 

“I don’t know, I'm just asking.”

 

“What constitutes boring?”

 

“Well if you have to ask me that then I think I know the answer.”

 

“We are not boring.” Hotch said firmly.

 

“Why not?”

 

He inwardly groaned.Why did these kinds of things happen?Why did perfectly rational people sometimes have irrational thoughts and felt the need to drag you into a vortex?Why today when there was rain, a comfortable couch, and Carole Lombard?He reluctantly sat up and looked at her.

 

Damn, she was beautiful, and she was his.OK, not his but he was allowed to play with her some of the time.As long as he promised to clean up when he was finished.Aaron Hotchner was nothing if not obedient when it came to the rules of play with Emily Prentiss.Still a question like this, something irrational, meant all the rules went out the window.

 

“We just aren’t.”

 

“That’s not an answer.” She replied.

 

“OK, you're right.You tell me why you think we’re boring.Truthfully, when I am with you boring is the last adjective that comes to mind.”

 

“I'm not saying we are, I'm asking if we are.”

 

“And I'm telling you no, Emily.What is this about?”

 

“It’s not always some deep seated thing.” Emily said.“I'm just making conversation.”

 

“Why do you want to make conversation when we are watching a perfectly wonderful movie?”

 

“You don't want to talk to me?”

 

“This is one of those times where every answer I give is the wrong one, isn’t it?”

 

Emily sighed.She ran her fingers through her hair.Was she trying to pick a fight?Now would be a bad time considering the couple had alone time next to never.What was this all about?

 

“I was just talking to JJ and Garcia and they have adventures.”

 

“I don’t know if I want to hear this part.”

 

“Its not just sex.” Emily said.“Well, Garcia does have a lot of sex.”

 

“How can women talk about that sort of thing?” Hotch asked.

 

“Men do too; I know they do.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“You’ve been on the receiving end of that conversation I'm sure.You couldn’t have been friends with David Rossi this long and not have been.”

 

“You're right about that.” Hotch rolled his eyes.“That man enjoys women.”

 

“So tell me why we’re not boring.”

 

“Because I said so.”

 

“Hotch!I'm not Jack; you can't pull that on me.”

 

How could she think they were boring?They laughed, spent as much time together as they could, and had amazing sex.Even the littlest things were fun with Emily…like shopping for pots and pans.She dragged Hotch to the movies, something he had not done in years.They went to shows, dinner, and he felt at ease when they were together.

 

“Because we’re happy.Let’s say we’re boring, for the sake of argument, so what.Are you unhappy?”

 

“No.” she caressed his face.

 

“Then who cares if Garcia and Kevin Lynch like to use fruit in their sex life.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Because the office is a hotbed of gossip.Believe me when I tell you I wish I could purge the thoughts from my mind.”

 

“Have you ever considered…?”

 

“Food belongs on a plate, Emily.”

 

“OK.I'm just asking.”

 

“We have fun together.” Hotch pulled her close.“You make me laugh and want to find more time to spend with you.If that’s boring, I will take it any day over the alternative.Do you want to make changes?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Hotch smiled, holding out his arms.

 

“C'mere baby.”

 

She climbed into his lap, brushing hair from his forehead.Emily closed her eyes as Hotch’s hands slid under her tee shirt and stroked her back.

 

“If you want to have a little adventure, I'm going to grab your hand and try to keep up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm hmm.You have something in mind I think…tell me if I'm wrong.”

 

“I don’t.” she shook her head.“I just don’t want to be boring.”

 

“It’s a relative term.”

 

“I just want to have crazy stories to tell over beer.”

 

“Lie.” Hotch replied.

 

Emily threw her head back and laughed.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, Secret Agent Man, I have a very active imagination.You don’t want to know what I can come up with on a whim.”

 

“Actually,” Hotch pulled her closer until her breast pressed against him.“I think this conversation just got very interesting.What would you tell them?If you were sitting around talking about what happens with us behind closed doors.”

 

“I never kiss and tell.” Emily said.

 

“Not even to your closest girlfriends?” he asked.

 

“Nope.We all know way too much about each other…there has to be something I keep close to my chest.”

 

“Me, I wanna to be close to your chest.”

 

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie.”

 

“You started this.” His hands moved further up her shirt.It went up and over her head.Hotch kissed her skin and Emily sighed.“I will handle the intermission and then you can have the closing credits.”He stood up with her legs wrapped around him and carried her into the bedroom.He thought for a minute that might be boring; it would be more spontaneous to have sex on the couch.Spontaneous yes, but very tight.Hotch needed space to do things as he liked.

 

Emily kissed him hard when they landed on the bed, her hands immediately reaching for the button of his jeans as he threw his shirt off.She rolled them and smiled while pinching his nipples.Hotch closed his eyes, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her center.

 

“You want me, Secret Agent Man?” Emily was not gentle as she yanked his jeans and boxers down in one movement.He didn’t really need to answer the question…the evidence was right in front of her.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Tell me.” she took his erection into her hand, stroking and then squeezing.

 

“Oh Jesus.” He arched his back.“Yes; yes, yes.”

 

The pleasure that she gave him was such a thrill for Hotch.He was not inexperienced in bed and had been with enough women to know what he liked and didn’t like.He liked everything with Emily.She was sexually adventurous, and curious; they did things in bed that he never thought he would do much less enjoy.Not that there was a man you could find walking the earth who would say he did not like having his cock sucked.

 

It was really either/or for Hotch.He didn’t ask for it much, but he really didn’t have to.She was in tune with what satisfied him.The way he moaned her name, pulled her hair, begged for more…yeah, he liked it a lot.Way in the back of his mind, he knew it was part of her being in control, but just a small part.

 

She had him in the palm of her hand when they were like this; could probably kill him if she wanted to.But he wasn’t like the others, and Hotch knew there were others.His satisfaction pleased Emily.It turned her on that he was turned on, which turned him on even more. It was not a power trip, it was a pleasure trip, and it was for the both of them.

 

“Emily!”

 

That sexy grin she always gave him afterward was the icing on the cake.

 

“I love you.” She said.

 

“Ditto.C'mere.”

 

In his arms again, they kissed and Hotch struggled to take off her clothes without separating himself from her.There was laughter and they rolled too far, almost falling off the bed.

 

“You're not wearing any panties.” He said when her lounge pants hit the floor.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

“Very much.” He kissed her hard as she straddled him again.

 

She loved being on top.It wasn’t about power and control, not as it used to be.It was about watching the expressions on Hotch’s face as she rode him. It was about giving him easy access to her breasts, which made him a very happy man.It was about letting him watch her play with her clit as he thrust into her.His eyes always seemed greener when they made love, his pupils would dilate and she could see into his soul.They didn’t need words though they used them anyway; banter during sex was the most fun.

 

“Oh God Em, that’s hot, that’s so hot.”

 

“What's hot?” she pulled him close for a kiss.

 

“You…touching yourself…oh God.”

 

“Mmm, you make me feel so good.I make me feel so good.”

 

“Don’t make me laugh woman!Are you insane?”

 

“I am crazy, crazy about you Aaron.Aaron!”

 

The way she cried out his name in rapture, it was enough to make him climax.Hotch held on though.He held on because he knew even though missionary sex was never her thing, she got a kick out of him being on top when he came.She took the reins first, bringing herself to a whimpering climax before they were again changing positions.

 

“You like it, you like when I'm on top.” He grunted.

 

“It has its benefits.Open your eyes and look at me.”

 

He did as she asked, groaning as she gripped his ass and pushed him deeper.He went deeper and deeper until he was lost in her heat.

 

“Emily!Oh my God baby, oh God.”

 

Hotch collapsed and she fell into a giggling fit.Neither of them knew why she was laughing but it didn’t really matter.When the pistons were firing in Emily’s brain, anything could happen.

 

“I'm always afraid I'm going to bore you.”

 

“So that’s what this was about?”

 

“Hotch…”

 

“What?” he pulled out, sprawling on the mattress and pulling her into his arms.Emily stroked his chest.“There are so many things about you that are wonderful and have nothing to do with what just happened in this bedroom.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like what.Like _Doctor Who_ marathons, cooking together, your amazingly beautiful graceless laugh, the way you can make my son smile, how good you are at shooting a gun…you know how sexy that is?There is the look in your eyes when you're sleepy and pretending not to be.Your singing in the shower, the way you massage my shoulders, and my back.Emily you are never boring.You can be nerdy, goofy, serious, beautiful, passionate, but never boring.And you told me that I'm not boring so I know it to be the truth.”

 

“I told you that?”

 

“Yes.” He tickled her and she screamed.He kissed her laughter.“We don’t have to be what other people are.”

 

“I know that.I just…I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So how do I stop doing that?” she asked.

 

“One day you're going to wake up and look over at me.I'm going to be a very old man; then you'll know.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I'm not going anywhere…that’s what I'm saying Emily Prentiss.If we are boring, if other people might think that because we don’t have sex with fruit or have some passionate long distance love affair, I'm OK with that.”

 

“Me too.” she cuddled in his arms.“I think you are going to be so cute with white hair.”

 

“You gonna love me?” Hotch asked.

 

“Yes, oh yes.”

 

She did not know if this bliss could last.How could she feel this good all the time and not have something horrible right on her heels?It was always right on her heels.Emily held on tighter and Hotch sensed her fear.He didn’t know how to make her feel better.He could only stay; he had no intention of going.There might be times when they had to compromise or accommodate for the job they loved so much.That time was not now.For now, they just held on because the ride had yet to come to a complete stop.The fun was only just beginning.

 

***

  



End file.
